How strong?
by Chaotixs11
Summary: Sonic is gone for rehab for 2 months and Amy is left alone or is she? Will Amy stay strong for Sonic or is 2 months enough to move on? And will the events caused take a dangerous turn?
1. Sonic says good bye

How Strong?

A couple months after Sonic was electrocuted, Knuckles was walking, Tails could fly, Sonic was still getting back into the habit.

Amy stood by the couch, Sonic stood on the other side of the room, "Come on Sonic you can make it!" Sonic began to slowly walk across the room, but when he was right at Amy he collapsed on top of her and they both fell on the couch. Then the two hedgehogs started making out on the couch.

Amy and Sonic's relationship was going strong and Amy happy with everything until Sonic broke some news to her. "Ames I am going to have to go away for a while, it's part of the rehab thing I am no fan of it either but nor am I a fan of not running ever again." Amy only nodded and she asked "How long." "2 months." Amy looked at him very sad but knew if couldn't run he wasn't the hedgehog she fell in love with, he would change if he couldn't run so she said "Ok Sonic, when are you leaving." "Now." "What!" "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ames." Sonic picked up some bags that had been sitting by the front door and walked out to his car. Amy watched as he drove away. 'When he comes back he will be running, and I will ask where the car is and he will probably say something like I accidently destroyed it maliciously.' She smiled at the thought and sat down to watch some T.V.

The first few days where pretty sad to Amy but she knew Sonic would be back. Amy decided to go for a walk in the park, but while she was there someone aid to her "Hey Rosebud." Amy turned around to see someone she hadn't seen since high school she said "Manic?" "That's me; can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Have you seen my little bro Sonic?" "Actually he got hurt while we were on vacation and he had to go to rehab and he left just a few days ago." Manic looked sort of disappointed he said "Well do you know when he is coming back?" "2 months." "Ooh tough luck. Do you mind if I crash at your place for a little while my house is under reconstruction?" Amy said "Sure." So the two hedgehogs walked for a bit talking about the one thing they both know about, Sonic. At one point Amy said "Well I think you are very lucky to be his brother. Sonic is just amazing." "Wait are you saying you like my brother?" "Well yeah seeing as I have been dating him for almost half a year. It would a little hard to not like him." "Well Sonic never said he was dating any one. Huh, I wonder what else Sonic isn't telling me."

'Wow what? Sonic didn't tell his brother we where dating? It's probably just one of those things you don't want your siblings hanging over your heads. But really he kept it a secret for 5 months and what did Manic mean by what else? Does that mean Sonic keeps a lot of things from his brother? What is he keeping from me?'

Sonic was walking laps in the rehab centers gym, thinking 'Me, the great Sonic the hedgehog in rehab relearning to run…Well it's not relearning as much as it is making sure I can do it safely after all it has been 2 months since I last ran. I just hope Ames is ok.'

Amy sat at home watching T.V. with Manic, he asked "So Amy how long have you and Sonic been dating." "About 5 months, but the most recent 2 he has been trying to walk again. Why?" "Just curious. Anyway I am going to step outside for a few minutes ok?" "Sure." Manic walked out the front door of Amy's house.

Amy heard a thumbing sound coming from outside and someone shouting. She held her ear to the wall to try and hear what was being said "I can't believe this, Sonic gets his running the fan girls heck he even got my high school crush! I mean she was mine in middle school the Scourge took her, I got her back in high school but lost her to Shadow in my Junior year then I win her back in my senior year but then I don't see her again till now and poof she is with Sonic I can't believe this!"

Amy pulled her ear back from the wall and the memories came flooding back to her. 'How oculd I have forgot about all that, poor Manic.'


	2. Manics plan

12:30 am

Manic was lying down on the bed that folded out from Amy's couch, he thought 'Hmph, I still can't believe that Amy and Sonic where dating! Heck they probably made out on this very couch! Urgh!' Then Manic heard a noise in the kitchen, he slowly walked over and heard Amy talking to herself, "I know Manic must be upset but I hope he understand I moved on." Then Manic heard another voice 'Sonic? But isn't he in rehab' "Well Amy, If I know Manic he doesn't give up easy, then again he doesn't give up at all. But anyway Amy the rehab doctors said I will actually be back within 1 month because of fast recovery maybe even sooner. It's also very convenient that they have Skype here. Anyway bye Ames, good luck with Manic, I really had no idea how upset my success made him I will make it up to him later." 'Of course you will Sonic, just like you promised to make sure I got in Sonic 06.'

Amy thought she heard somebody but when she looked out of the kitchen all she saw was Manic sleeping, so she just shrugged and went to bed.

7:45 am

Amy woke up to thunder and lightning, when she walked down stairs to check on Manic she found he was actually sleeping through the storm, Amy shrugged and began making some breakfast for when Manic woke up. Amy heard the door bell ring, she went to answer it was Knuckles he said "Hey is Sonic over here?" Amy said "No he actually had to go to rehab for a while. Why?" "Oh, anyway can I stay over here for a few hours; Rouge is in one of her 'moods'." Amy said "Ooh, here come in." Knuckles walked in and said "Hey what's Manic doing here?" "Oh, his house took some storm damage not to long ago and it's under reconstruction." "Cool, I haven't seen Manic since high school." So Knuckles and Amy sat down at the breakfast table and continued talking, Knuckles said "I don't get Rouge one minute she is like, get off your but you lazy slacker, next she is all like ,hey Knuckie want to have a little 'fun'. It drives me crazy and I have to stay with her till my Dad decides to let me back on Angel Island." Amy said "Well maybe you should humor her for once." "You have got to be kidding me, right? We have only been really 'together' for like 2 months and she expects me to do it with her! And you're saying I should?" "No, but consider her as well that's just the kind of person she is." "She also tranks and tasers me if I don't do exactly as she says. I am going to go hang with Tail, tell Manic I said hi."

As Knuckles walked out the door Amy heard him say "Wait Rouge please not the trank gun!" then she heard a thud. "Sometime I really feel bad for Knuckles." "I'll say." Manic said sitting down at the table. "You finally woke up." "No I woke up as soon as Knuckles comes in his feet are like thunder, crazy loud." "Then why where you still in bed?" "Because I wanted to avoid one of Knuckles bear hugs." "Oh." "So he is with Rouge now?" "Yeah, they always fight but they really like each other." "How much?" "They sleep in the same bed." "Wow. They got rolling pretty fast." "I know but the fact that Rouge only has one bed in her house does contribute." Manic asked "So where do you say you and Sonic stand?" "Not really sure, we have been to both ends of the relationship ladder and back. But to tell the truth we really owe our relationship to Tails, a project of his brought us together and his good timing saved us one time." "I see speaking of which how is Tails?" "He is doing really good, he has turned into quite the party fox and has been hanging around Cream a lot." "Really Tails? A party fox? Hard to believe." "Well hear this he goes to a nightclub regularly to D.J." "But isn't he a little young for that?" "Yeah, it is actually just a place where kids his age come together and have fun, they call it their 'day club' but still Tails does do a lot of D. there lately." "I see well I am going to go for a walk. Cya!" Manic left the house.

"Well Sally bad news, everyone here has seemed to have moved on and have seemed to have forgotten their friends from the freedom fighters."….. "Yes that includes Sonic, sorry Sal." ….."Ok I will try to break them up."….. "Ok bye Sal." Manic shut his phone and sighed "Sally is unpleaseable."


	3. Saved by the Scourge

"I can't believe this, how am I supposed to believe this? Sonia do you believe this?" "Well Sally if Sonic moved on he moved on." "Wrong answer Sonia!" "Sorry," "Sonia I need you to go break those two up and get Sonic back with me!" "But isn't Manic already doing that?" "Urgh, yes he can break the two up Sonic will try to fix things that's the type of guy Sonic is! He won't give up just because Amy might cheat on him or dump him he will try to get her back. I thought you knew Sonic better than this. Anyway I want you to make sure that when he finds Amy cheating on him he was planning to break up anyway." "Ok Sally."

"You sure sending his siblings was the best choice, I don't think Sonia will follow through." "She will do better then you did Scourge." "I am just saying Manic was a good choice but Sonia likes Sonic and doesn't want him to be hurt." "Shut up Scourge your opinion doesn't matter before me." "Hmph."

Amy's House emerald hills.

Amy asked Manic "So Manic, what have you been doing as far as a job?" Manic's reply was "Well I am out of a job lately, so I have been having to do Sally's dirty work just so I can pay to eat. It really sucks and she wants me to do some wrong stuff." "Like what?" "Wreaking the lives of others just because her life is a wreak." "Really that's terrible!" Manic nodded and Amy noticed he was crying, so she scooted closer to him on couch and tried to cheer him up a little by saying "Don't worry Manic I am sure you will find a real job, and everything will work out fine." Manic looked at her his face fully drenched in tears and he said "How could I get a job? I have no talents, and everything I can do well is over looked it normal jobs….." "Ah c'mon it can't be that hard to find something you're good at." Amy wasn't sure how but now their faces where only a few inches apart and Manic said "Really?" "Oh course." And before Amy knew what was happening she was kissing Manic.

Scourge smiled to himself thinking 'I am glad I am much faster than Sonia, or Sonic would be totally falling for Sally's transparent plan.' Scourge arrived at the rehab center he ran up to the front desk and said "Can I see Sonic the Hedgehog?" The front desk manager said "Very well come with me." The manager led Scourge to a room with a blue door with the number 657 on it the man said "Here you are," and walked away. Scourge knocked on the door, Sonic opened the door saying "What do you want Scourge?" "Well how do you like the sound of this, Sally out of sheer desperation to win you back sent Manic to Amy to her against you through a series of sob story tactics hoping to get you running back to her." "So in other words Sally sent Manic to make Amy break up with me? And if I was home right now they would probably be making out?" "Yeah pretty much."

With that both hedgehogs where racing to Amy's house. They covered the 350 mile run in only 2 minutes. Scourge asked Sonic "So why did you pick such a far out rehab center?" "So I could have a nice running on the way back." "Ah."

Sonic swung open the door to see his fears confirmed at the sudden slamming of the door both Amy and Manic looked to see Sonic and Scourge, standing in the door way. Amy was immediately stammering "Uh I this isn't what it loookks like, ok it is I am sorry Sonic!"

"I don't want to believe this is true, but it is I saw it with my own two eyes, I can't believe this. My own brother turned against me…" Sonic slumped to the floor his eyes overflowing with tears. Then it hit Amy 'He is not upset with me he is upset with Manic but why?'

Amy looked at Manic for a second then realized "Wait when you said that Sally was paying you to wreak lives, you weren't really depressed because you where doing right then and there!" Amy pulled out her hammer ready to pound Manic was Scourge was already all over it, before Scourge literally flung Manic right out of the house and he rolled down the hill. Sonic looked at Amy and said "its ok, Sally is crazy and insane I don't like her and never will your who I care about I can say that easily seeing as I just ran 350 miles for you in 2 minutes while I was supposed to be in rehab. No matter what either of us do I will always love you Amy." Sonic stood up off the floor and gave Amy a kiss, Sonic then turned to Scourge saying "Scourge I lost a brother in Manic today, but I found one is you." Scourge smiled for the first time in probably ever to someone who wasn't himself, the two hedgehogs hugged in a guy friendly way. After words they both backed away from each other feeling kinda of awkward.

Well that's what would have happened if Scourge had shown up in time.


	4. What really happened

"How is this possible?" Scourge looked at Amy's house. The door wide open, Sonic running away in the distance, and Amy was inside crying as Manic comforted her. Scourge kicked the house's door frame in frustration. "How could I have failed?" He muttered. Both Amy and Manic looked at the upset hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Amy questioned.

"Nothing, I came here to do the blue blur a favor." Manic said. "That being?" "Stopping Sally's transparent plan!"With that Scourge gave Manic an uppercut to the jaw and he was sent flying backwards. Manic said "Hey what was that for?"

"Being a real b**** and turning on your brother."

"Scourge, can you give me a little more detail than that?" Amy questioned.

"Sally wanted Sonic back so she sent Manic to throw you off and sent Sonia to fill Sonic's head with crazy lies, I set out to get to Sonic before Sonia did but that didn't work out, so I tried to catch up with Sonic before he got back here but that didn't work out either so I figured I could at least beat up Manic." Amy looked at Manic, and in complete shock Scourge said; "I think my work here is done."

Amy said; "Far from it Scourge, please, find Sonic and make him understand."

"Well," he sighed. "Seeing as I didn't really achieve anything here, fine." Scourge took off.

Amy turned to Manic and said "I can't believe you Manic."

Manic said "Well Rosebud and I can't believe you bought Scourge's farfetched story."

"What do you mean?"

Scourge was going full tilt running, trying to catch up with Sonic. Scourge caught up with Sonic but it wasn't till they were already in Princess Sally's throne room. "Sonic wait!" Sonic turned around to look at the green hedgehog.

"What do you want can't you see I am already having a horrible day!" Sonic grumbled. Scourge stopped running almost right in front of Sonic and said; "Sonic, that squirrel right there on that throne is the cause of your woes. She employed Manic -" Scourge didn't say anything more, because as he was talking Sally appeared from nowhere, and, picking up a nearby gun, she fired at him. Scourge held his hand over the hole in his chest and stared at Sally. "You just proved your own guilt," he said, collapsing to the floor.

Sonia ran up to Scourge, and just started fussing over him, trying to help. Sonic looked at Sally and said "What was that? You just shot him?" Sally said "I simply couldn't have him be filling your head with lies like he was." Sonic looked disgusted "I think you're the one lying here, why else would you shoot him? I just can't believe this. Sonia get Scourge we are out of here." The two hedgehogs ran off. Sally left alone to wonder 'How did I blow it?'

Sonic and Sonia's first stop was the hospital, they dropped Scourge of there where he was taken to the emergency room, Sonia stayed behind. Sonic on the other hand ran straight to Amy's house. He was about to run in when he heard Amy yelling "I won't believe you Manic, no matter what you say, I believe Scourge, you are the liar here! Sonic is who I want to be with, not you, your nice, your handsome, you're smart but Sonic is all that and more. I love Sonic; you're just a corrupting, pathetic example of a person." "But but I don't…." "Believe it! Amy yelled. Manic just stormed out of the house and ran away. Sonic stepped in and said "Nice work Ames, I thought I was going to have to go through a long and stressful series of events to win you back." Amy said "You never had to win me back, I was always yours." With that the two hedgehogs hugged and things where back to normal, and just a little bit better.


	5. Supah chapter reborn

Word failed on me so I am just going to put the rest of this story in this chapter. ok? You will understand later but I know nothing of slow dancing, you will see why that matters later.

2 months after Sally's crazy ploy.

Sonic was lying on Amy's couch looking out the window as Amy went on and on over the phone. 'Why is she all of the sudden going crazy? She has been talking on the phone for 4 hours, we missed our movie, and our reservations expired! Seriously I paid a lot of money for those reservations, well at least I don't have to go to that fancy restaurant now, but still 200$ reservations!' Amy rambled on "Ok? Really no way! I can't believe that! You really! Wow what did he say? Oh my gosh Sonia!" Sonic sat up at the mention of his sister's name. "Oh hang on Sonic's big brother senses are tingling, I will fill him in and call you back? K, bye." Amy hung up the phone. Sonic said "4 hours really? So what did it take that long to talk about?" "Scourge and Sonia are dating!" Sonic sucker punched himself so hard he fell of the couch. "I am kidding!" Sonic was obviously not amused. "But seriously, Scourge got out of the hospital and he decided to move here." Sonic puched himself so hard he fell bak on teh couch, and he said "And how did it take 4 hours for Sonia to tell you that?" "you could never under stand, besides I need to call Sonia back." Sonic said "Wait one more thing, and why would Sonia know this before any one else?" Amy said "You really are over protective, because sonia some how thought that it was her fault that Scourge was shot, so she was constantly checking up on him, yelling at his doctor when ever he was on break, you know everything you would do if your sister got a paper cut." "Hey I am not that over protective!" Amy said "What ever I have got to call Sonia back." Sonic rolled his eyes as Amy began dialing Sonia's number.

It wasn't till 11:30 when Amy got off the phone, Sonic was asleep on the couch. Amy looked at him shocked, then he lookedd at the clock "Oh, 7 hours of talking proably could even put him to sleep." She sat down on the couch next to the sleeping hedgehog, and she thought 'How did I get lucky enough to have a hedgehog like that? Well I stole his shoes, he stole my hammer for reveange but to do that he had to lure me out of the house to tail's place, he stole my hammer, came back to Tail's house, where we practicaly had our first date, then the rest was just sun and fun time, until I found out he took my hammer, I went on vacation then that thign with scourge happened, sonic got eletricuted, had to go to rehab, and then Manic came along...' Amy spent an hour recalling her entire story with Sonic, before she fell asleep.

Amy woke up, and rembered something she should have considered before falling asleep on the couch, Sonic moves his arms alot when he sleeps as if to try and grab something, Amy thought it had something to do with his fear of water, but more imporatanly she wasn't shocked when she found Sonic was hugging her. She smiled and thought to herself 'I wonder just how many people sonic has subconciously hugged?'

Sonic woke up and flipped out, he fell off the couch saying in a panic "Oh sorry, I thought I was over that..." Amy cut him off saying "Its fine Sonic, I should have rembered that when I sat down." Sonic was obviously embaressed he said "But still, how can I still be doing that after 19 years?" Amy shrugged, and said "Well atleast it never happened with a guy." From the look on Sonics face Amy relized that wasn't so, "Omg how, who, do they know?" Sonic began "Well me and Shadow where hunting for a chaos emerald in a cave, Shadow bumbed into a large crystal, which suddenyl started glowing and a voice said "How dare you awaken me! As punishment for this act you will be stuck to the person you find most annoying for teh next 12 hours!" Lets just say I fell asleep during thoes 12 hours."

Amy's mouth was wide 'Shadow is annoied most by Sonic? Shadow let Sonci fall asleep? Shadow bumbed into something? Does Shadow share the proablem?' Amy couldn't help but ask "Um, Sonic does Shadow share your 'sleep issue'?" Sonic nodded slowly. Amy just stared blankly. The rest of the morning was quite, Amy made breakfast but neitehr really seemed to eat anything, eventualy Sonic just went home.

Saturday Guys poker night

Espio dealt the cards and said " Well anything intersting happen latly?"

Shadow put in his bet and said "Well I kicked Eggman's hover craft so hard it flew around the world."

Vector raised 35 rings before saying "Wow that sounds almost as awome as how bad I am going ot beat you guy this hand."

Silver shrugged meeting Vectors bet and he said "What ever, you have a worse chance of winning then if Scourge tried to ask a girl out."

Scourge folded saying "Then I gurantee he is going to win."

Charmee said "What ever, I have a better chance of getting a date then you Scourge."

Scourge argued back saying "How your like 12!"

Sonic raised 10 rings before saying "Yeah so, he still has a better chance."

Scourge was going to say something but was interupted by Tails who said " Raise 50, and Scourge just stop trying because you know its true."

Scourge was silent htorugh out the rest of the game.

Knuckles folded and asked Sonic "Well on the subject whats it like to date your stalker?"

Sonic said "First she doesn't stalk me, secound its better then dating a beer drinking thief."

Knuckles said "hey Rouge doesn't get that drunk."

Espio called and said "Yeah she does."

Shaodw added 5 rings and said "Well not a drunk as you Knuckles."

Knuckles threw his 5th bottle of beer in the thrash can before he said "Hey I am 21 I can drink, besides the only thing I was able to drink on Angel Island was water, everythign else tastes amazing in comparison. Also I don't drink that much." he pulled out a 6th bottle as he said it.

Vector raised 10 rings before saying "Even I know that was Ironic."

Silver folded.

Sonic called and said "Seriously knuckles you drink way to much."

Charmee folded and added "Well drunk and drunk go together I guess."

Tails called

Knuckels shouted at the bee "Hey!"

The rest of the night was Tails robbing every one of their rings, and various arguments.

Saturday, Girls night out

"Wow this movie sucks." Blaze said to Rouge.

Rouge chugged a bottle of beer before saying "Yeah who picked it any way?"

Amy and Cream sat on the floor infront of the T.V. watching the movie happly like little kindergardners.

Tikal said "Well as long as it keeps amy from rambling on about Sonic, and Cream from hearing any thing in approriate we say. Also Rouge why do you get so drunk?"

Rouge said "Right now I am no where near as drunk as I was last Sunday at my party."

Blaze said "Shes right there, but where did you go after the first hour, all I rember is you got really drunk, went to the bathroom, and you never showed up until the party was over."

"Well first I had to puke for about an hour, then I found Knuckles who was also really drunk passed out in the hall, so I took him to the bedroom, and I couldn't help messing with him, he is so funning when he is drunk." Rouge said.

"Ok, for a secound there I thought you where going to say, well that you, just glad you didn't" Blaze said

Rouge said "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"One who pushes the envelope." Sonia said

Rouge glared at her.

Amy and Cream sat on the floor, Amy whispered to Cream "I bet they think we are actualy watching this." "I know they are suckers for a good act." "So Cream, what do you think of the guys playing poker every saturday?" "I think its funny how Tails wins every time." Amy nodded in areement "I am glad Sonic learned to never bid high when Tails is in the hand." "Speaking of Mr. Sonic, how has it been?" "Wonderful, Sonic is just so nice and handsom, I am so amazed at how it hapened, it started just talking in Tail's workshop, right then I never thought that conversation would be what got me my Sonic." "Well Tail's workshop is a really nice all the..." Cream started rambling on about all the gizmos and tools in Tail's workshop, she proably could have gone on all night when Amy said "Your starting to talk like Tails you know." cream shrugged and said "Well I guess haning around him gave me my own head for mahines."

Tuesday

Amy and Sonic managed to convince teh manager of the resturant thye had intended to go to early last week, to let them reclaim thier reservations, so they sat in the fancy resturant and Sonic asked Amy "Amy I have known you for ssome time and I have yet to ask, do you have any siblings?" Amy immidatly looked very sad and said "Well I have 2 brothers, one older and one younger but there both in the army and I havn't seen them in a long time. But I don't have a sister." sonci was shocked and he said "Well I am sure they will be fine, if they are anything like you, they could take the world on thier own." Amy smiled at that and they kept eating.

Thursday, Espio's 20th b-day

Espio's eyes fluttered open, to see a hyper active bee setting a small table on his bed covered with burnt breakfast food. "Charmee didn't Vector tell you to stop trying to cook?" Charmee replied "Well this time I didn't try I did cook, but I just didn't do good."

Espio didn't argue and started crunching on a piece of burnt bacon.

Charmee had gone through the trouble of arraging a party for Espio, with a LONG, guest list. When every one was there Espio asked Charmee "Um, who are some of these people?" "Uhuh, they where in the phone book." Espio rolled his eyes.

"and thats why chiken liver smells like gorrilia rangoon." Knuckles said "Uh Knuckles, what does that have to do with anything?" Sonic said, Espio added "Yeah, didn't the joke start like one of thoes why did the chiken cross the road type thingss?" Knuckles shrugged chugging a beer. Sonic pulled Espio aside and said "Hey want to help me get Knux off beer?" "Well I think I neeed to or he is going to tear up this house." "Awsome, come with me."

"And he said yeah, then I said really?, Then he said unhuh. They I said I doubt it." "Really? No way, I don't belive him, I know huh?" "Um, Amy, Blaze, why are you using cell phones your right next to each other?" Tails asked. Cream walked up to Tails and said "I am sure they would tell you if they knew, now can you come help me, the 'project' is acting up." Tails was immidiatly ignoring Amy and Blaze and said "What now? I need to fix it lets go!" Tails grabbed Cream's hand and they began to run through the crowdd of people in Espio's small house.

Knuckles grabbed another beer and began to chug it, but was only half way through the bottle when he started gagging, he throat started burning uncontroably, and he fell to the floor practicaly having a only watched and then he started puking, a small distance away espio and Sonic wher laughing uncontroably, "Espio you are a genius." "Vinigar, lemon juice and salt does have a tendancy to burn your mouth." Vector got Knuckles otu of the room, no one saw Knuckels for the rest of the party.

Just then tehre was a large rumbeld and a section of the floor retracted into the basment, while a large dance floor rose from below complete, with turn talbles a 14 year old D.J. and 2 12 year olds hitting random buttons on a control panel making the dance floors design change and otehr special effects. Every one cheered at the sudden reappearance of Tails, Charmee and Cream, as a number of people stormed the dance floor.

Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge where the center of attention because even while dancing they where very competive. With all kinds of acrobatic tricks and moves only 3 extramly fast hedgehogs could pull off. Just when it looked liek teh 3 hedgehogs where abotu to start killing each other, Tails switched to a far slower song. Sonic was still competive but seeing as neither Scourge and Shaodw didn't have any dates or any one who wanted to dance with them for that matter. Now Sonic and Amy where agaisn't Silver and Blaze. Both where doing a similar dance suitable for the music, Amy and Blaze where just happy to be dancing, but Sonic and Silver where the really competitve ones. At the end of the song Silver threw Blaze in teh air and spun her around with his pychokensis, before catching her and making a boastful pose, Sonic on the other hand simply dipped and kissed Amy. The circle that had formed around the two couple started cheering.

When the music speed up again, Espio stole the floor, and it remained that way the rest of the party.

Sonic sat by Amy on the couch whatching the party and Amy said "I am really glad I met you Sonic, your so nice handsome and..." Amy was interupted by her phone ringing, she ansered it and said "Yes, hello?" Immidiatly Amy's face was drained of all color, and she stormed out of the house. Sonic immidatly tried to follow, but he couldn't find Amy.

Friday, a seemingly normal day.

Sonic tried to stop by Amy's house, but when he ringed her door bell all he heard was sobbs and Amy crying "Go away!" Sonic was shocked and he replied "Ames?" Sonic heard Amy say "Oh Sonic, I'm sorry come in."

Sonic walkd into Amy's house, and when he saw Amy he was in complete in utter shock, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and piles of kleenex covered the floor. Sonic walked over to Amy and said "Ames, whats wrong?" Amy sobbed "My brothers." she was interupted by a fountain of tears. Sonic came over and hugged her trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she contiued "They where both killed, not in battle no, because one of thier comrades got drunk and killed them!" Sonic was horrorfied, but he kept trying to comfort Amy and he said "I am so sorry, don't worry it will be ok." Amy snapped at him "No it won't! They are gone for ever! Nothing you say will make it better!"

Sonic took a deep breath and said "Amy, your brothers may be gone froever, but how would you like to have me forever?" Amy said "Huh?" Sonic said "Amy Rose would you marry me?"


	6. The weight of the world

Hope this works, I am having to use note pad... Also if any one was wondering this stroy does have a prequel its called, the extreamly over complicated love which is a sequel to, the simple love.

* * *

Amy was speechless, but then she was angry "You really think you can make me forget about my brothers, just by proposing well you know what Sonci the Hedgehog!" Sonic dropped the ring on the couch and jumped back and said "I am sorry Ames! I was going to ask sooner, but you stormed off rigth before I was going to ask, annd I thought maybe it might not be the best time to ask while you where like this, but then I thought it might cheer you up so I..." Sonic noticed Amy wasn't angry nor was she looking at him, she was looking at the ring.

Amy saw an engravment on the ring and read aloud "Amy Rose, a wonderful person, a strong person, a great friend, and to her two brothers I envy them." Amy had been trying to hold back tears, but when she saw the last part she could't help but let the tears flow. She embraced Sonic saying " I am sorry, I snapped like that, I am really sorry!" Sonic hugged her back saying "So does this mean?" "Yes, Sonic I will marry you." With they where both quite and happy.

Saturday, guys poker night,

"Who are you and what have you done wtih Sonic!" Sonic smashed into the poker table. "I am Sonic!" "Then cut the act faker!" Shadows shoe caught Sonic across the face. "I am serious!" "I so doubt that." a firm punch from Scourge sent Sonic crashing itno the wall. "How can it be so hard to believe! I have been dating Amy for who knows how long, i think it was long enough!" Sonic was thrown at the otehr wall by a mechanical arm, "Sorry bro, this is for your own good!" "To think 2 days ago we where mesing with Knuckles beer, now poof you proposed to Amy!" Sonic didn't even try to avoid the volley of acts from Espio. Knuckles looked at Espio "You did that?"

Meanwhile

"Oh my gosh no way!" "he actualy proposed?" "He did!" "Thats wonderful miss Amy!" "If only Knux, was as serious about our relastion ship." "Don't worry about it Rouge, Sonic is just faster then everyone." "Well duh."

meanwhile

It was a full on brawl between the guys, but most of the punchs where targeted at Sonic, then "Ah!" Sonic screemed in pain, A broken table legs sticking into his back. Everyone stopped fighting, Every one was staring at Sonic, his back bleeding uncontroably. Tails and Espio immidiatly tried to help him, and Charmee was calling an ambulense.

A short while later.

Sonic was in the hospital, the doctor doing surgery to get broken wood fragments out of his back, and every one in the waiting room in panic. Amy instead of panic was in a fuming rage, and most of the guys had good reason to be scared. Amy was sparing Espio, Tails and Charmee the pain and suffering the others where about to endure, because they had atleast tried to help, so every one else was getting savagly beat by Amy's Piko Piko hammer.

"Should me help them Tails?" "No Cream, they are only getting what they had comign for them, besides where in a hospital they will be fine." "well Vector proably won't being seeign ass he hit Sonic into the table leg." "really Mr. Espio?" "Really." Amy just happened to over hear Espio and said "Oh tthanks for telling my that Espio, also you might want to look away Cream." Amy's hammer came down upon Vectors head, this was to repeat many times.

"Woot smack em up!" Tikal looked at teh excited bee "No Charmee thats bad." "Ah..."

After Vector had a concussion, 4 broken bones and 7 teeth knocked out, the doctors finally got him away from Amy. So cream and tails just watcehd as they dragged Vector away. Cream said to Tails "Wow that must have hurt." "I know, but he will be fine." "Tails your so sweet." Before Tails knew it cream was hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tails blushed, and hugged cream back.

Rouge picked Knuckles off the floor, setting him on a chair and said "beat up by a crazed fan girl, yep thats teh gaurdian of the master emerald for you." Knuckles was about to say something but was cut off by Rouge who said "Be quite and go clean your self up." Knuckles grumbled and walked off.

It was then that the doctor came back, and Amy asked "Is Sonic going to be ok?" The doctor said "Yes but he will be in the hospital for the next 6 weeks and I am afraid no one will be able to see him for a while." "No!" Amy cried and she ran out the building. Amy sat on the beach crying when Shadow sat down next to her and said "I know faker is going to be out for a while but why this sad?" "You know how it works here in mobious! If teh bride and groom don't sign some paper withen 3 weeks of the groom proposing, it as good as if it didn't happen, the wedding will have to be postponed another year, because Sonic won't be allowed to propose again till then, and thats only if Sonic chooses to propose again..." Shadow scrathed the back of his head and said "Oh yeah, frogot about that. But if your relation ship was meant to last then it won't matter right, just a little longer wait right?"

Amy looked at Shadow and said "Your right thank you Shadow."

The next few days where what Amy considered to be normal, except for there being no Sonic around. Not much happened just Amy waiting for Sonic to get out of the hospital, but for Sonic it was a difrent story. A man from the mobian wedding assosiation had tried to get the papers to Sonic in hope that he would be aloud to sign, but the doctors refused it saying "Sonic is currently suffering slight insanity, from stress and pain and that he can't sign anything because he isn't in his right mind." When Amy got that news she was a little upset but kept waiting she knew the doctors would handel it.

"So Sonic how are you doing anyhting you need?" The nurse a white hedgehog asked, Sonic, leaning down to look eye level with him. Sonic shifted a little in his hospital bed and said "Yeah two things, get a shirt with less clevage, and stop leaning over so much, I have seen people try that before." The nure walked closer to teh bed, she leaned over Sonic and said "Oh I didn't know that was a proablem, I thought you liked it." "No I don't Nurse Katie, now please back up and get a diffrent shirt." The nurse left the room looking slightly upset.

But when she came back, her shirt was actualy lower cut, and her skirt shorter. Sonci said "I thought I said less skin, not more skin." she said "the doctor said, this was better for your stress." Sonic said "Oh I doubt that." Katie sat on Sonics bed and leaned over to him and said "Well I am just doing what the doctor says." "Maybe the doctor is wrong." Katie seemed to not hear him and leaned closer to him and said "Come on you know you like it." "I am engaded dammit! Back it up!" "ah come on, you can't sign the papers so you won't get married, so why not?" "Because I am going to recover in time and I am going to sign thoes papers!" Katie had to back up at Sonic shouting. She got off the bed and said "Fine what ever, just take your medicine." Sonic took his pills, and instantly his vison blurred.

It had been a couple weeks, and it was to late for sonci to sign teh papers, but Amy and Sonic still had faith in each other and Sonic gave Amy a call saying "Don't worry Ames ,It may be late, but wait one year and I will be on my knees again."

It was a few minutes after the call when Amy heard a knock on her door, she opened it and Cream stood at the door, she said "Amy I am confused, can I ask you a question about something." Amy said "Sure come in." So Amy and Cream sat on the couc hand cream said "Well Tails has been acting real weird, he hasn't been working much in his workshop, and when ever I come over all we do is sit around talk and well he sits really near me and has his arm around my shoulder. Do you know what happened?" Amy looked at Cream, confused ofr a moment then she said "Oh, you see foxs hit that age where thye get VERY 'freindly' a little earlier tehn other and well Tail hit the age a couple year back, but just how he was raised put it back a little, so I guess with Sonic being in the hospital and well when you kissed him when Sonci was first put in the hospital, it proably made it snap in his head and he will get real friendly real fast, seeing as the delay and the sudden unleashinng of thoes emotions will proably speed it up a bit." cream said "So he is goign through thoes lovey dovey years?" "Well if thats what you know them as." "My mom said something like that might happen to him soon." "Well your mom would know." Cream smilde and said "Ok thank you Miss Amy." With that Cream left.

'Note to self, watch out for Tails.' Amy began walking to Vanilla's house, she might have somethign to say about sonic not being able to sign the papers, or something. When Amy knocked on teh door she was meat by the smiling old rabbit, who said "Oh hi Amy have you seen Cream?" "Actualy I just did and I need to talk to you about her.' "Ok then come one in." So Amy sat down with Vinilla and they began talking, Amy started the conversation by saying "Well I am afraid to say Vinilla, Cream and Tails are going through that time." Vanilla immidiatly looked sad and said "How could you tell, I certaly don't think so." amy said "Its just the way Tails and cream have been acting around each, other, just a about an hour ago I was talking to Cream and she was talking about how Tails was acting diffrent, and well Crema is aroudn the age and Tail's behavior might rub off a little, so she might not be there yet but ratehr cloe in my opnion." Vanilla said "I see, wish I could blame it on Tails and force her to stay way from him, but Tails is to sweet fro that besides, if she is going through thoes years she needs to be around some one like Tails, it would definiatly be better then Scourge I guess." The rest of the conversation was random things that amy proably wouldn't rember the next day.

"Tails its nice to see you actualy working on something in your workshop for the first time in a while." "Well Cream I just didn't have any insp_ration_ to make anything." "Well I like to see you inspiered." Tails came out from under his x-tornado and said "I think its nice just to see you." cream blushed and said "Tails your just the sweetest!" Cream gave Tailsa a hug and Tails hugged her back, they where broke up by Tail's phone ringing he picked it up and he heard "Tails, I need you to come to the hospital, faker depends on it, also you might want to bring your tool box." The other end immidiatly hung up. Cream asked "Who was that?" "Shadow, he said Sonic needed me and that I should bring my tools..." "Omg Tails, I know exactly what is going on! Grab you toolbox, I will start up the x tornado!" Tails looked shocked at first but grabbed his tool box and jumped in the back seat of the x-tornado wich took off Ceam driving.

"Come on you patehtic nurse, how hard can C.P.R. be!" "Calm down Shadow I am trying!" the nurse said while giving chest compressions. "Urgh its just 30 compressions and 2 rescue breaths repeating over and over how hard can that be!" "Why don't you do it!" "Because I am not gay." "How is C.P.R. gay?" "Don't act like you don't know what its like for someone to wake up while giving rescue breaths." The nurse was silent.

After a few minutes the hospital door flew open Shadow turned and said "Oh Tails you...not here." "Out of teh way Shadow!" A hammer blow to the head, sent shadow crashing into the wall. The nurse was pushed aside, and Amy took over the C.p.r saying "Come on Sonic." "Told you it was easy." "To some one who can smash the ultiamte lifeform into a wall." Shadow was silent.

It wasnn't for 5 minutes, until Tails and cream showed up. "What took you?" "Doesn't matter where is Sonci and what can I do to help." "Over there, teh defibulator and life support machines are down." Tails was immidatly on teh life suport machine like a wild fox, Cream went over and tried to fix the defibulator. Shadow pulled himself out of the wall saying "Since when can Cream fix medical exquipment?" "Ever since I started haning out with Tails." "Ah."

"Got it!" Cream said holding up teh fixed defibulator, "It just had a blown fuse." The nurse took teh machine and started charging it up. "If onlt that was teh proablem here." Tails said eagrly going to town with a wrench, cream sat down next to him and helped him.

"stop C.P.R." "OK" "Clear!" the nurse shocked Sonic with the defibulator, "It charging for another go, stay back." Amy nodded and watched the nurse do her work. After a secound shock Sonic was concious, but the nurse said he was just on the brink of conciousness, so they would have to keep going. The nurse said "Sorry Sonic, this shock might hurt a litte, but I think its better then a comma." "Clear!" "Wha?" The shock made Sonic jump out of his bed, and he said "I thought was only going to hurt a little!" "And you really believed hat faker?" "Point taken."

The nurse put away teh defibulator, and ai "Sonic I don't know what your doctor was thinking, he easly made everything worse then it was, you should have been out your 3 day." "What!" Everyone shouted simotaniusly. The nurse said "I really don't know what he was thinking, surgery was teh only treatment you needed, sonci and a couple days to rest. I didn't understand the 6 weeks."

Sonic said "I think I know now, and that doctor is in for one heck of a malpractive suit." The nurse said "Well you best go do that, you should be fine now, you can leave." "Finally!" When they left teh hospital Amy aked Sonic "So what was the doctor doing?" "His daughter was my nurse, and lets just say that nurse was an ubber fangirl." "You didn't like her did you?" "Far from it, even if you hadn't all ready stole my heart she looked to much like Silver." Shadow said " I can see why that would be a problem, but that nurse in there..." "Was not her." "Ok that makes sence."

So they went there seperate ways, except Tails and Cream who stayed behind to make sure all the hospital's gear was working.

2 days later.

Amy got a letter, in the letter was a picture of Sonic, sleeping with a white hedgehog, they where hugging, very close. Amy was mortified. Amy was rampaging around her house, thinking aloud "How? I though he said he didn't like her, sure alot of fan girls break into Sonic's house, and try to get him, but this was horrible tehy where hugging, Sonic was obviously accepting her being there..."

A couple hours later

Amy heard a knock on the door, she opened it to see, Sonic he looked like nothing had ever happened and he said "Hey Ames, want to go for a walk?" Amy was fuming, and Sonic was sent flying down her yard, Amy was in a frenzy rabbidly beating Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer, Sonic was in complete shock. "You had this ocming you, ignorant, selfish, two timing, sleep hugger!" Amy stopped at that last part then she relized, "Oh my gosh, Sonic I am so sorry, I was so confused and..." Sonic was running away screeming "Who are you!"

Amy was left to sit and cry.


	7. Oh where did the light go?

Hope this works, I am having to use note pad...

Amy:What the heck, happened back there?

Sonic: Yeah I wa liking this until that part.

Me:

* * *

Amy sat crying on the doorsteps of her house, and she said aloud "Oh how, could I have thought that? Everyone knows, Sonic randomly hugs people in his sleep, no matter who they are! He even hugged Shadow once!" "Oh no he did not tell you story?" Shadow said standing over Amy. "Oh hi Shadow." "So whats up with faker?" "I got a misinterted picture in teh mail, and whne Sonic showed up I freaked on him because of it, and he ran I just now relized what actualy happened." "A little slow are we?"

Amy looked at him and said "So what are you doing here?" "I had some bad news for faker." "That being?" "You see..." Shadow was cut off by a loud rumbling and Eggman desended from the sky in the 'Egg Hawk.' But when Eggman saw Shadow he instantly began to turn around the ship. Shadow said "Pathetic Eggman, pathetic." Shaodw jumped in the air and said "Wait Shadow no!" Shaodw already homing attacked both of the 'Egg hawks' engines causing them to malfunction and sent EggMan flying.

"So what was the bad news?" "Listen I have to go." With that Shadow took off. Amy watched him go and she said "I guess I should try to find Sonic and set things straight." So the stalkers unusual quest resumed.

Sonic sat on teh beach, talking to himself "What happened? What did she mean by two timing? Urgh, how could I have lost my perfect girl?" "Maybe she wasn't your perfect girl." "Go away Katie, I told you I am not intersted." "Come on Sonic Amy left oyu behind, besides you know you love me." Katie said sitting next to Sonic rubbing agaisn't him. Sonic said "Back off, I don't want you I want Amy. So just leave me alone." With that Sonci took off.

And who saw this and took it the wrong way? Amy Rose thats who.

Amy sat next to Shadow head in her hands, she said "How oculd I have lost my Sonic, to a cycotic nurse that looks like Silver!" Shadow patted her on the back saying "Don't cry, I am sure this is all osme kind of crazy set up and a seris of bad timing. "Yeah right, I blew it with Sonic!" "You didn't blow it, there is all ways hope, you just need to find that hedghogg and get hting set straight and get your relationship fixed." "Amy was cheered up by these words and gave Shadow a big hug saying "Thank you Shadow, you are so nice." Shaodw just looekd at the sky 'I will do what ever it takes to help these people, what ever it takes to help this planet, thats what you wanted right? Maria?'

The next day

Sonic needed to find Amy he needed to find out what was going on. But Shadow found him first, after the casual life or death battle, the two began to talk Shadow started "Have you heard the news?" "What news?" "The news about Scourge." "Oh boy, did he relize his mistake moving here and left!" "No sorry." "Well then what happened?" "Scourge got a date" "What that can't possibly be correct!" Shadow said " I think its right." "That can't possibly be rihgt." "I think its right." "That can't posibly be right!" "Shut up we where starting to ound like a youtube video." "Ok who was it?" "Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see Amy running at him, he said "Uh, sorry Shads I think I best be going."

Shadow caught Sonic's wrist right before he ran off and said "I don't think so Faker, I think you and Amy have a way past due talk to get to." With that Shadow pushed him at Amy. Sonic was about to turn but Amy caught him in a bear hug as she said happly " Sonic I am so glad, I found you. There is something I need to tell you." "What would that be? that you wanted to smash me up more? or that you where with Shadow last night?" Amy was taken back by his tone and she said "No,I want to explain everything." "This better be one heck of an explination." Amy said "You see the reason I praticaly mauled you a couple days ago was because, I got a pictur in the mail of you sleeping with that nurse." Sonic was dumb struck "Wha? Can I see this 'picture' I seriously doubt that...holy friken chilidogs!" Amy pulled out the picture as he was talking, when he saw the picture he flipped., he said "Oh my gosh Amy I am so sorry, I don't know when or how this happened! I am really sorry! wait thats how she knew we had broken up while I was sitting on the beach yesterday..." "Who?" "That white hedgehog, while I was at the beach I gues you can say she tried to seduct me. Man did she fail." Amy laughed at this knowing everything was ok now, but then Sonic's tone changeed and he said "I need to go teach that urse up fom down, then go buy a home sercuity system." With that Sonic was off, and Amy just watched him run till he was out of sight.

That was a week ago, and no one can find Sonic.

At Shadow's house

Amy cried into Shadowss shoulder, while Shadow patted her on the back saying "Don't worry I am sure he will be fine. After all this is Sonic where talking about." Amy looked up from her tears and said "I know its just, I think Sonic doesn't believe me qnd he ran off to get away." "Don't talk like that every thing will be all right, Sonic meant what he said I am sure of it, he is proably just trying to find a random odd job to get some money for a home sercuity system." "But doesn't he work for Sega?" "Yeah but he blew his last weeks salary on chilidogs." Amy laughed saying "Shadow your so nice, and caring." Shadow looked at her and said "Well you are very beutiful, very nice, and very coniderate, and faker is really lucky to have you." Amy smiled, and Shadow wiped away a tear that was still rolling down her face. Before either one knew what was going on they where kissing, and it was only a matter of secounds before they where lying down making out on the couch.

'What jut happened...That wasn't supposed to...Maria what did i do wrong?' Amy didn't even relize wht they where doing the only thought in her head was 'He's just like Sonic.' Then Shadow broke away saying "Woah, what was that?" Amy just then seemed to notice what they where doing she said "Oh my gosh I am sorry Shadow! Please don't tell Sonic!" Shadow regained his composer and said "Don't worry, he won't hear about this, unless you tell him that is." With that Shadow left.

Relizing that she was at Shadows house, while he wasn't there, she took no delay leaving.

The police had been looking for Sonic for days, they had checked the hospital he had been at, thye checked every chilidog stand around the world, thye checekd that insane nurse's house, they checkedevery where, Sonic was no where to be found.

Amy was walking to the mystic ruins with Shadow, Tails had called every one to his work shop for some reason saying everyone should come in groups of 2, why he didn't say. Suddenly Amy heard a voice crying out "Amy help me!" Amy turned to see a 9 story humanoid robot coated with guns, an evil scientist who wiehg over 9000 pound sitting on top, and multiple crane arms on its back at the end of each one was a chain and cage, and in one cage was Sonic the Hedgehog.


	8. The Ultimate Life Form

Hope this works, I am having to use note pad... this one is a littel short but I like the way it ends.

* * *

There he was sitting in a cage, Sonic the hedgehog, trapped by Eggman?

Amy looked up in horror at the machine, and Eggman said "Ah hello, I hope you two like cages." With that two of the cage arms swung down to snath up Amy and Shadow, they jumped out of the way, after a few minutes of dodging mmissles, bullets, and cage swings Shadow finally found an opening and shot a volley of chaos spears at Eggman, the spears bounced off harmlessly. Shadow was stunned but was woken up by a firm hand on his shoulder and Knuckles voice saying "I thinking you might need these." Shadow looked at the echidna seeing him extending 5 of the chaos emeralds, Shadow took them saying "Thank you, I know I have teh 6th chao emrald with me, but where I the seventh?" Knuckles pointed at the robot, Shadow looked and noticed he was pointing more specificaly at Sonic. Shadow nodded and ran off. Knuckles and Rouge then joined in the fight agaisn't the giant robot.

It wasn't before long had Dr. Eggman cornered the 4 mobians agaisn't a wall, one of the machines arm turned into a masive cannon, and he pointed it at them. They could have swore they where doomed when, a large volley of flaming rocks crashed down ontop of the robot causing it to fall over. Knuckles looked at the top of the walll to see Silver and Blaze standing there, obviously both tired from the large attack but still they joined the fight. After almost 20 minitues almost nothing was to show of thier effort, Shadow still couldn't get to Sonic, and every one was barely making dents and scrathes.

It wasn't long before Tails grew curious to why the 6 hadn't arrived, while every one els had, Scourge, the Chaotixs, Sonia, Cream, Tikal, and even Omega had shown up. So they went to investigate, it was hard to miss the 9 story robot, so they found the missing six, and where forced to join the fray.

Still nothing they did seemed to harm the robot, when one of the giant robtic legs came crashing down on Amy. she cringed bracing for the impact, but it never came. She looked up to see Shadow holding up the leg saying "Move!" Amy followed his simple instructions. As soon a she got out from under the foot, it crashed to the ground. Eggman laughed triumpiantly and said "Look who isn't goin gto be kicking me around the world any more?" Every one was shocked, but it was only a momentary silence for the crane arm holding Sonic suddenly exploded! Shadow and Sonic landed on the ground side by side nad Shadow looked to Eggman saying "Just a tip when you are trying to stomp ou tthe ultimate life form, make sure your robots feet arn't the weakest part of the robot." Eggman was in shock, he looked at the bottom of his robots foot, and say a spin dash sized hole right in the middle. Eggman looked infruiated but his anger was instantly replaced by fear, when teh 7 chaos emeralds began to rotate around Sonic, shadow, Scourge and Silver, and in an instant all 4 hedgehogs where in their super forms, Scoruge boastfuly said "You best cover your eyes every one, this is about to get ugly, well uglyer seeing as Eggman is already here."

The 4 super hedgehogs where all over Eggman in an instant, giving him the true meaning of pain. But teh robot held strong and contiued to push back the hedgehogs, when it seemed as though Eggman had actualy won, a low voice said "Chaos..." everyone turned to look at Shadow who was growing an extreamly bright red color, everyone expected teh word 'blast' but it didn't come instead he said "Sacrificer!" With that Shadow vanished and a red beam of light shot right through Eggmans robot, the beam was followed by teh robot exploding into millions of pieces which began to incitgrate as they flew through the air, even Eggman was sent flying, and meet true panic when he watched him self burn away.

Sonic, Silver, and Scourge left their super form and joined the others just staring, where rthere had once been a glowing hedgehog, a 9 story robot, and an over 9000 pound scientist, now there was nothing, all of it was just gone, fully and utterly destroyed. Everyone was silent, Shadow had destroied himself to destroy the robot, no one thought he would ever do such a thing. But still a smile crept onto Sonic's face and he said "Would you look at that Shadow did us all the favor of getting rid of Eggman. How nice." Every one couldn't help but be cheered up a bit by the positive comment, but still thye where all still in shock on how Shadow had just went and died.

In Space

Shadow felt himself burning away and only had timen for one final thought 'I did good, right Maria?'


	9. The week of the dead

That was only the begaining of a string of tradigies.

Tails was walking to Sonic's house when he heard a voice from behind him, he turned and saw Cream running at him while screaming "Tails! Omega went hywire in town square and he is shooting every thing! Is there anything you can do?" Tails said "Oh course tehre is."

Staition square 10 minutes later

A volley of bullets busted teh windows of a passsing monarail, killing who knows how many people. Then Tail's X-torando, came swooping down at Omega, the source of the bullets, Omega shot a missle causing the plane to explode. While Tails bailed out of it and dived at Omega, Omega raised his arm at the oncoming fox and said "Omega spear." and Tails fell to the ground in a flash of purple energy. On the side lines Creams gasped loudly and cried "Tails!" Omega immidiatly saw her and was about to lauch a vollety of bullets, when he was engulefed in electric bolts. The large robot collapse to the ground, and a yellow fox stood up holding a taser, and he said "He really should cover his wiring better." With that tails once again met the ground, it was only a matter of secound before Cream had him at the hospital.

Vector hovered over the shut down heap that was Omega, trying to find the proablem in his wiring, when Omega exploded. Vector was sent flyign through the wall of his house, and rolled down a large hill before slamming into the fence and slipping into unconciousness. Espio returned to the detective hq 2 hours later, and found Vector, his head bleeding, he lugged Vector into their underused van and drove to the hospital. Not bothering to look for the cause of Vector's condition.

Other events like this found many people in the hospital, most doomed to die. by the end of the week in which Shadow died the population of station square had dropped 376. One more at risk on the weeks final day.

Saturday, 2:00 pm, angel island, shrine to the master emerald

Knuckles stood at the bottom of the steps to the shrine, looking up. a human, no older then 12, his hand thrust into Knuckle's father's chest.

Knuckles watched in sheer horror as the boy's hand came out, along with his dad's heart. It was then that lightning struck Angel Island, and everything began to fall.

Knuckles charged at the boy, pulling back his fist for a strong punch. Then the boy's elbow caught him in teh rib, Knuckles heard a loud crack and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Knuckles: My dad's heart was ripped out?

Sonic: there is a 12 year old who could break Knuckles ribs and drop him in one blow?

Cream: this chapter is horribly violent!

Vannila: Did you have to go into so much detail!

Me: Hey it all sets the stage for what comes next.

Amy: Oh an what comes next?

Me: A new story.

How Strong? This strong. How strong? Stroger then the iron clad bonds of brother hood!

^Hint on the next story's title.


End file.
